Truth or Dare
by Lifer-Like-Me1980
Summary: In a moment of boredom, Charlie and Claire learn more about eachother. PBJ and JATE oneshot


Truth Or Dare

"Let's play truth or dare." Charlie said playfully. Claire looked at him in ridicule.  
"Truth or dare, Charlie?" She replied with a reluctant smile.  
"Yeah you know... Truth or dare. Childhood favorite among people everywhere. Everyone's played it." He replied. Sh rolled her eyes, just when she thought they were on the same level, he would always get the better of her.  
"Okay... I guess. You first." She agreed.  
Charlie shook his head no as he took a seat on the jungle floor, grinning like an idiot.  
"No. It was my idea. You go first." He replied. "Rules are rules."  
Claire pouted playfully, but proceeded with the game.  
"Truth or dare?" He asked, eyes glistening with childlike excitement.  
"Uh..Truth, I guess." Claire replied.  
"Oh, that's cheap." Charlie almost shouted. "On the first round!"  
"Just ask me a question, Charlie." She scolded laughingly.  
"Okay, Claire, tell the truth or live a lie. Have you ever smoked pot."  
Claire grinned her beautiful megawatt smile. "Charlie, everyone has smoked pot." She replied.  
"Not everyone." Charlie pointed out. "My turn.'  
"Okay Charlie, truth or dare?" She asked, smile never leaving her face. This was pretty fun.  
"Hm... dare." Charlie replied.  
'Uh oh.' Claire thought. 'I am terrible at dares." She looked around, forcing the smile to remain.  
"Lick the tree." She demanded at long last.  
"You don't go easy on people at all do you?" Charlie asked.  
He walked to the nearest tree and stuck his toungue out, inches away from it, but were on the brink of cracking up, but were interrupted by the rustling of leaves and the sound of Jack's voice.  
"Charlie, what are you doing?" Jack asked, holding Aaron on his hip. Kate walked up behind him.  
"We're playing truth or dare." Claire replied. "Play with us."  
Kate smiled and sat Indian-Style on the dirty floor, Jack looked around hesitantly and then joined them. Charlie proceeded to lick the tree as we was told ad then joined the circle again.  
"Okay it's Kate's turn." Charlie narrated. "Who's she gonna pick?"  
"Jack." She replied. "Truth or dare?"  
"Um... Truth." Jack responded, sensibly. Kate and Charlie both rolled thier eyes.  
"Have you ever been with two girls in the same night?" She asked. Jack laughed a little, obviously uneasy and nodded his head.  
"Guilty." He answered. Everybody laughed and Charlie of course had to comment.  
"Woah! Jack! Got yourself some grupies back home, Mate?" He asked, again everyone laughed.  
"My turn." Jack said, shaking off the shame of the previous question. "Um Kate... Truth or dare?"  
"Hmm..." Kate murmered thoughtfully. "I'll go with dare." she replied.  
"Okay... I dare you to...I dare you to tell the truth." He said, hoping to get his way around it.  
"Har Har." Kate said. "Okay, truth."  
"Okay... Um... Did you sleep around when you were a kid?" He asked, cautiously. This was the only question he could come up with.  
"No way! Only three people in my life!" She replied, which came off as a shock.  
"I knew it!" Charlie shouted. "Kate was a good girl in a past life!"  
"Shut up, Charlie." Claire said with a laugh.  
"I think it's my turn." Charlie said, looking around for his next victim. His eyes zeroed in on Claire's and he smiled mishevously. "Claire."  
"Truth." Claire answered quickly.  
"I uh... truth you to do a dare." He said teasing Jack.  
"That doesn't make sense Charlie." Claire replied. "But dare."  
"Great!" He said almost squiling. "I dare you to kiss...me." He said. She looked around and smiled. That was a crappy dare. It was way too easy,She .She shrugged and agreed. She crawled towards him and knelt beside him, pushing her lips gently against his. She held them slightly open for a second, then opened it wider so she could feel Charlie's toungue. She at last pulled away.  
"Ha!" Charlie shouted. "That's the same toungue I licked the tree with!"  
Claire's mouth flew open. The look on her face was priceless.  
"God knows how many boars pissed on that tree and it's on your toungue!" He teased, but then he hugged her to make up for it.  
"It's on your toungue to Charlie!" Claire replied.  
"I don't think boars piss on trees." Kate said.  
"My turn." Claire said. "Hmm..." She started, surveying the circle for someone to ask. Her thouhts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of Aaron crying from Jack's lap. She jumped to her feet and began to tend to the baby but Kate insisted she and Jack put the baby down, leaving Claire and Charlie to finish the game alone. Charlie scooted closer to Claire. Twilight had fallen. Claire's eyes reflected the moon's glow. Her golden curls fell loosely around her face. She was radiant.  
"Truth or dare, Charlie?" She asked softly in her sweet Austrailian accent.  
"Truth." Charlie replied.  
"Have you ever been in love?" She asked.  
Charlie touched her back and she nearly recoiled. Charlie jerked his hand away when he regained conciousness. "I think so." He replied, leaning in to kiss her again.


End file.
